


What It Is (extended edition) [Podfic]

by BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Hannibal is being consumed. Will devours him, licks him up greedily, takes him in and demands in broken, ruined whispers more, more, more. It is messy and wet and rough and painful and, through a jumbled haze, Hannibal wonders if this is what it is to feel real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Is (extended edition) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841180) by [BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn). 



Podfic of edited and extended version of "What It Is."

[Original text](841180)

[Shortened version](842977) read by [Iriskana](../users/iriskana/pseuds/iriskana)

[Download (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b79fjsna77ke6ea/What_It_Is_\(fin_ver\).m4a)

[Streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b79fjsna77ke6ea/What_It_Is_\(fin_ver\).m4a)

Time- 9:01 minutes

Cheers!

-

[Dodger]


End file.
